The Bots and the Bees
"The Bots and the Bees" is the 115th episode of Futurama and the first episode of the Season 9 (broadcast). It aired on June 20, 2012 on Comedy Central. Synopsis Planet Express gets a new soda machine and Bender Bending Rodríguez impregnates it. Plot Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth sends a signal to the Planet Express crew and they all rush to the Planet Express building - including Philip J. Fry I, Turanga Leela and Bender, who are on the Planet Express ship being attacked by a giant space spider. After all of the crew have arrived, Hubert announces that the company has acquired a new soda machine. The crew are all overjoyed at this and Fry quickly seizes the opportunity to purchase large amounts of Slurm Loco. Bender asks the machine, who is sentient, if any alcohol is available. When she explains to Bender that people are not supposed to drink alcohol at work, Bender mocks her. Introducing herself as Bev, she takes the opportunity to mock him back. Later that day, Fry continues to drink large amounts of Slurm Loco, announcing that his urine has turned green. Meanwhile, Bender and Bev continue to trade insults, culminating in Bev criticizing his "shriveled up antenna". Later that night, Bender is drinking at the Hip Joint, where he picks up Ruth and Esther. They attempt to have an orgy later at the Planet Express building, but are disturbed by Fry who, due to drinking too much Slurm Loco, is glowing green. Bender then kicks Fry out. Ruth and Esther ask for some drinks, but Bev refuses to make them anything. The two then mock Bev, angering her and causing her to spray soda water over them. When Bender does nothing but take photographs of them being sprayed, Ruth and Esther promptly leave. Angry that his hookers have left, Bev and Bender begin to fight with each other. However, when Bev starts to repeatedly push him against the wall, the fighting turns into sex. The next day, Bev is pouring some Slurm Loco into Fry's cup when a baby robot falls out. The crew inspects the baby and discover that it resembles Bender. Bender flatly denies that he is the father of the child, until the baby utters "Wipe my tiny metal ass!". As Bev nurtures the child, Bender worries over his new fatherhood. When he questions how he became a father, Amy Kroker asks if his mother ever taught him about robot reproduction. When Bender reveals that his mother never taught him about robot reproduction due to her religious fundamentalism and lack of a mouth, the crew take Bender to The Rosie D. and Robbie T. Robot Teen Center to learn about "the bots and the bees". At the center, after being laughed at by the teen robots in the center they watched the sex educational film Pants Full of Shame. While Bender continues to worry, Leela assures Bender that Bev will most likely get custody of their son while Bender will be "a deadbeat dad who won't even bother trying to know his own son" and everything will be back to normal. Back at the Planet Express building, Bender presents Bev with a certificate of abandonment. Bev, however, refuses to take the child, stressed out over her responsibilities as a mother. She leaves Bender with the child and takes off, where the child begins crying and Bender following suit. Later that night at Apartment 00100100, Bender stresses himself out trying to take care of the child. When he bends a lamp post in frustration, however, he realizes the child takes delight in seeing him bend. Forming a bond over their mutual like of bending, Bender decides to name the child Ben. They spend some father-and-son time together through a series of robberies. At the Planet Express building, Bender continues to bend things for Ben, who has noticeably aged. When Bender gives Ben some "training girders", Ben fails to bend them. Bender, however, assures Ben that he will be able to bend. Bender reveals that the reason he is so skilled at bending is because he inherited his arm control software from his mother. This dismays Ben, as he realizes that his mother had no arms, so he has no software to inherit. Bender's second suggestion of having a bending card installed is quickly turned down after Hubert, upon inspecting Ben's head, discovers that there are no additional expansion slots to fit in a bending card. Bender, however, is still convinced that his son will learn to bend somehow. At the Temple of Robotology, Ben, who's now the robot equivalent of 13-years-old, is about to be upgraded to a Manbot. Ben gives a speech, where he thanks his father and expresses his dreams of becoming a "bender" just like him. The ceremony, however, is interrupted when Bev shows up to reclaim her son. Bender refuses to give custody of Ben to Bev, pointing out that she is an unfit parent who abandoned her child. Bev, however, points out that Bender tried to abandon Ben first, showing the certificate of abandonment that Bender gave her earlier and promptly whisks Ben away. At the Planet Express building, Bender laments that Ben is gone and that all he has to remember him is a box of his toys. He asks Fry to help him move the box, but Fry's radioactive skin accidentally causes the box and its contents to crumble to dust. The crew shun him and tell him to get out until he becomes useful. Later that night, at the Basura Blanca Trailer Estates, Ben asks his mother whether he will be able to see his dad again. His mother however replied that Bender has been killed and says goodnight. As Ben lay crying on his bed, Bender then shows up, which made Ben jump through the window of the trailer to his arms. The both of them then made their escape. Later, the both of them is seen sitting round a campfire. However, they were caught by Smitty and URL on the grounds of kidnapping. Bender attempts to bend the blades of their chopper to let him and his son escape, but he fails and instead finds his arms badly mangled and unable to bend anything. They come across a dead end at a dam, but can escape if Ben can bend a nearby set of steel bars. Ben agonizingly tries to bend the bars, but still fails. Smitty and URL catch up with the two, and Bender is handcuffed. Later, Leela and Bev show up at the scene. Leela scolds Bev for her cruel behavior and buys a drink from her so that she can throw it in her face. When the drink is being poured out, however, another baby robot falls out, with this baby resembling URL. Leela deduces that Bev must've had sex and gotten pregnant by URL while he and Smitty were looking for Ben. Bev decides to allow Bender to keep Ben, as she is content with having URL's child to neglect. At the Planet Express building, Bender throws a "welcome home" party for Ben, but Ben is still disappointed that he is unable to bend. Bender ponders over how Ben can bend and Hubert offers a suggestion - installing a bending card into Ben. For this to happen, however, Ben must have his memory card removed and consequently lose all his memories of Bender. At Ben's surgery, a tearful Bender asks Ben a final time if he really wants to bend and Ben replies affirmatively. Bender allows the surgery to go on, ultimately just wanting Ben to be happy. After the surgery, Ben is finally able to bend, but he has lost all his memories of Bender and the times he had with him. Ben states his desire to enroll at the Bending State University in Santa Cruz, but they have only one hour to enroll before registration closes. The crew rush to get Ben to the university, but during their trip extremely thick fog gets in their way and they are unable to navigate. Fry, however, comes to the rescue, strips himself and uses his glowing body to navigate through the fog. Fry gets struck by lightning during the trip, and Ben and Bender share a laugh together as they head to the university Well Dome Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Bender Episodes